Wrong Turns
by Doritos my Cheetos
Summary: The Team conducts a raid on a sex trafficking ring and things take a turn for the worst when one of their own ends up being taken. Please R&R! Give it a chance! First fanfic go easy! JJ centric but involves the whole team JJ/Morgan Emily/Hotch Rossi/Strauss Garcia/Lynch Reid/books Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Criminal Minds. I only use it for my own sadistic mind.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Raid

As JJ waited silently for Hotch's command, she reviewed the past day's events.

FLASHBACK

JJ's morning started with hot cup of coffee and a case waiting to be presented. The case involved the kidnappings of at least 8 girls, ages ranging from 15-25. There were several leads pointing these kidnappings to a sex trafficking ring. JJ considered this a high profile case and hoped her team would agree. The presentation went smoothly and quickly, soon enough they were on their jet to Phoenix Arizona. The whole team knew that this was an unusual case but Arizona needed the BAU's help. Upon further investigation Garcia's hacking talents had led them to this old abandoned building.

END OF FLASHBACK

Now hearing Hotch's voice, JJ was brought out of her flashback.

"on my count, 1,2,3" Hotch said as they barreled through the door. JJ and the three SWAT men behind her ran through the back door weapons raised. JJ blinked rapidly as her eyes tried to adjust to the pitch black room. Making her way through the old building, JJ crept softly down a long hallway slowly separating herself from the rest of the SWAT team. The beam of her flashlight hit a large door at the end of the hallway. Quietly she made her way down to the door turning her head to check on her backup she realized she was alone. Against her better judgement, JJ quickly pushed the door open. Shining her flashlight across the room and finding no immediate danger, she took a few steps in the dark room. Continuing to scan the room JJ heard the door slam behind her. She whipped her head around gun raised only to find the blade of a long hunting knife pressed against her throat. She gulped as the man with the knife spoke.

"Say a word and I will slit your throat." He paused taking in a breath of air clearly enjoying her fear, he continued,"now put down the gun slowly."

WITH MORGAN

Morgan and Prentiss noiselessly walked down to the basement seeing four huddling figures in the corner, they checked the room for danger then helped the girls out of the musky basement. As soon as the building was clear everyone headed outside obeying Hotch's command. Morgan swept his eyes over the large crowd of SWAT members, team members and victims. After counting 13 victims he noticed JJ was not among the group. With his heart beating rapidly, he called out to Hotch.

"Hotch, where's JJ?" Morgan tried to keep the panic out of his voice. Hotch immediately spoke into his headpiece.

"JJ do you copy?" After a moment of silence, he repeated himself louder. After more silence he yelled at everyone to go clear the building again and to look for Agent Jareau. He began to do a head check of his team making sure no one else was MIA. After counting the rest of his team present, they piled in to the old building once again hoping for the best for the lovely Agent Jareau.

The team began to pace frantically with worry for JJ. They had once again cleared the building with no sign of JJ other than her gun, badge and phone in a room they had not cleared earlier due to its hidden location.

Morgan sat in a daze off to the side trying to digest what had just happened. He could hear Hotch giving the SWAT men an earful about what backup meant before he finally just tuned him out all together. Morgan could see out of the corner of his eye that Reid was coming.

"Reid, I really don't need some odd statistic about JJ's survival rate right now." Morgan said bluntly before Reid could speak.

Prentiss being close enough to hear the starting of a fight, walked over and put her hand on Morgan's slumped shoulder while saying,"Derek, calm down we are gonna find her alright? Give Spence the time of day, he was only going to try and help."

"How can you be so calm right now when your best friend is out there with some sex addicts and you can't do a damn thing." Morgan said heat rising to his face.

"Because I know JJ is strong and she has got the best minds in the country looking for her. We will get her and she will be okay. Have a little faith right now. JJ could sure use it." Emily said, while worry still coursed through her veins. Reid having not said a word since walking up said "Actually JJ's survival rate is pretty high considering the people who took her are not looking to murder but actually to keep her alive. They want to make money off her. So as long as she doesn't piss them off too bad, I think JJ will be physically alright." With that Dr. Reid stalked off.

WITH JJ's CAPTORS

The two ring leaders sat in their old car with smirks on their faces. The driver turned his head to the right and said,"Well the Feds come and who ends up with the prisoner? Not the Feds. We caught ourself a good one. Even though we lost all our merchandise at that establishment we made up for it with this one" He said grinning wildly and turning his head to look at the bruised and unconscious FBI agent. The other chuckled deeply and nodded his head in agreement. They sure did get the catch of the night.

"The UA need a meeting and a grouping ASAP." The lesser of the two stated.

"UA?" the driver asked skeptically.

"Yeah. Ya know Ultimate Authority. It's just an acronym so we don't always gotta say the whole damn thing." The other said calmly.

The driver shook his head and rolled his eyes at the others stupidity.

"Alright. Whatever. Even though we got a Fed tonight we still gotta make up the loss of those other girls."

Nodding again, the lesser one looked back at the still unconscious FBI agent and said, "now you be a good girl. I really don't want to hurt that pretty face of yours." They then quickly got out of the car and the driver threw the agent over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. Walking quietly over to a dimly lit building they put the key in the lock and stepped inside.

* * *

**Alright the first chapters up! My first fanfic so be easy! Please R&R! I want to hear your thoughts and ideas! I will update as soon as possible! Enjoy(:**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Captured

JJ woke up to a pounding headache. Looking up in confusion to her surroundings JJ's memories slowly came back. She cursed under her breath and tried to sit up only to find her hands bound behind her back. It was a struggle but eventually JJ was sitting up straight and looking into a large mirror. _Its probably a one way mirror like the ones we use for interrogation.  
_She thought. Scanning the dimly lit room and taking in her surroundings she started to look for anything she could use as a weapon, but her captors had done their job well. There was nothing of use in this tiny room she was prisoner to. Her mind started to spin thinking of all the things they could do to her. She really didn't want to know a Reid statistic of what would happen, but to hear his voice would be enough to give her the strength the needed. After thinking of Reid her mind drifted to Morgan and the rest of her team. Her heart ached at the thought. Oh how she missed her team. Mostly Morgan for obvious reasons. They were in love and had been dating for nearly a year now. They knew the team was suspicious but they kept there questions at bay. Not wanting them to know of their relationship. The door opened relieving her from her painful thoughts.

"Hey Jasper, she's up now" the lesser of the two ring leaders called out. Turning his head and giving her a shady stare, he walked in the dim room.

"Morning sunshine. My name is Donovan." He said leaning down so they were face to face, "Your our property now so don't try anything stupid. I really want your pretty face to stay that way."

Glaring as hard as she could she spit in his face and said, "I can't wait see your face after my boyfriend finds us."

Donovan leaned in right next to her ear. She fought the urge to move away as she felt his hot breath on her neck. Violently his hand shot up and wrapped around her neck. She gasped for breath as his hand continued to get stronger and stronger slowly cutting off her airway. He whispered in her ear, "don't push me bitch." He leaned back and brought his open hand across her face. She fought the tears that threatened to fall. She looked up as she heard another person enter the room carrying a bag. Most likely full of food.

"Easy Donovan. We want this one to at least look decent for her first appointment." Jasper snarled. JJ shuddered at the thought of her _appointment. _

Donovan rolled his eyes and said, "I'm must showing the little bitch who's boss." Jasper continued to stare at JJ before finally dropping the bag at her feet.

"Eat up. Your first appointment is in 2 hours. And we still need to get you ready." Jasper said before summoning Donovan and leaving the tiny room.

WITH THE TEAM

"Alright let's go over what we know first." Rossi said, worry in his face.

"These men kidnap women and girls for sex trafficking." Emily said.

"They have kidnapped 13 girls that we know of from 5 different states. They are linked by the MO." Morgan said.

"The MO is blitz attack to show their dominance before knocking them out with chloroform. At every abduction scene the chloroform rag is left behind along with the girls phones." Reid added.

"But the phones are broken." Hotch said.

"So far or what we know of, they have only killed one girl. Most likely cause she acted out the most." Emily said.

"Her name was Shelby Anderson. There was a partial print on the body leading us to Corey Humphreys. One of the middle men in this "cult" and also leading us to the old building he owned where we found all the girls." Reid said.

"Reid can you get a geographical profile?" Hotch asked. Reid nodded and Hotch continued with assignments.

"Morgan you and Prentiss go talk to some of the girls we found from the raid today and Rossi your with me we are going to go over the profile." Everyone went on to do there assignment. But all Morgan could think about what that his baby had been missing for over 2 hours now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Appointment

WITH JJ

JJ began to fix her makeup with the few things they gave her. JJ's heart ached for Morgan.

"Ah come on baby where are you? Please come find me." JJ mumbled fighting tears.

Once she was suitable up to their standards, they tied her arms back up in front if her and led her out to the car. She was glad they didn't blind fold her so she could get a good look at her surroundings she began to memorize everything she could see as soon as she made it out of the house. Suddenly a plan came to her and she set it in action. Donovan was behind her she pushed her elbow back into is gut as hard as she could before running away and screaming for help.

"HELP! Someone hel-" she was cut off by a large hand on her mouth and his arm encircled her waist. He carried her back to the car and put other in the trunk.

"For that you get to ride in the trunk." Donovan said before hitting her repeatedly in the stomach and face. It only ceased when Jasper walked out and told Donovan he was driving. He slammed the trunk down and slid into the car. Only when they began driving did she let her tears fall and she felt the true pain of the last beating.

WITH THE TEAM

"Alright gather everyone we are ready to give the profile." Hotch said.

The whole team left except Emily who looked at the ground before letting her eyes meet Hotch's.

"Are you alright?" Hotch asked sincerely.

"Yes. I just- I want JJ back. I want it back to normal. I want her back trying to convince everyone she is not in love with Morgan. I want us both hiding our relationships again."

"If the team wasn't here and we didn't have to hide our relationship, I would push you against that wall and never stop kissing you. I love you Emily Prentiss. And JJ will be just fine. Things will be back to normal soon enough. Now lets give the profile." Emily walked out trying to hide the smile on her face.

"Alright, the people we are looking for are known as sex traffickers. They can be master deceivers and very strong." Morgan said.

"There are generally 2 types of human traffickers. The kind that manipulate and deceive and the kind that kidnaps and uses force. The kind we are dealing with is force. They will use any and all means of force, that means physically, psychologically and sexually." Emily said.

"There are 2 ring leaders. One of the 2 is more dominant then the other. We need to use that to our advantage. " Rossi said.

"They have the 2 at the top that control many men below them. The men below them we call the middle men. They are the ones that will set up appointments and do anything the ring leaders say. They are very dedicated." Morgan said.

"There is one more group of men below that. They are the bottom men and are still trying to prove their loyalty. These men will be the ones that do the kidnapping. That way if they mess up and get caught it doesn't effect the whole ring." Hotch said.

"We believe these men are generally between their mid 20's to their mid 40's." Emily said.

"Although these men use force they are still intelligent. The ring leaders would be able to hold themselves in a social situation. However all the men below them are socially awkward and don't know how to handle themselves." Reid said.

"These men would have to be physically strong and intimidating in order to control all these women and girls." Morgan said.

"They are believed to be very dangerous. That is all for now. Thank you." Hotch said, dismissing the men.

Morgans phone began to ring and he answered it with out his usual enthusiasm. "Hey mama whadya got for us?"

"Well ya know how they put the APB out on Corey Humphreys ever since we found his partial print and that he owned the building?" Garcia said.

"Yes." Morgan answered excitedly.

"Well they just got a hit! I sent the address to your phones. Go pick up this sick son of a bitch and bring our girl home." Garcia said before hanging up. Morgan relayed what was told and they all hopped in the SUV's.

After a long tedious drive of 20 min. they were at the address. It was a small coffee shop. _hah probably thought this tiny coffee shop was tiny enough for him not to be found. Well I am bringing my girl home! _Morgan though with a grin. The door opened and out walked a big man with a beard that hadn't been shaved in days. They hopped out of the SUV's guns raised.

"FBI! FREEZE BASTARD!" Morgan yelled.

He threw his cup of coffee at Emily and started to run away but not before Morgan could tackle him to the ground.

"Emily you alright?" Hotch asked and Morgan cuffed the bastard.

"Yeah I'm fine. But I will need a new set of clothes." she said looking at her wet shirt.

"Nice try pal." Morgan said shoving him in the back seat of the SUV.

20 minutes later they were back at the police station and Corey was in an interrogation room.

"What's the game plan?" Rossi asked.

"Um I want Prentiss in there. He thinks that he will be able to manipulate you. Let him do most of the talking and look timid and shy." Hotch said. Emily nodded and walked in.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Appointment

Emily nodded and walked in the room.

"h-hello my name is um Emily." Emily said looking at the ground and deliberately putting a stutter in her sentence.

"Hey sweet cheeks." Corey answered grinning. Emily looked up briefly and fidgeted.

"Im kinda new at this hah," Emily said chuckling.

"Hey it's alright sweetheart. Whatdya wanna know?" Corey asked with confidence.

Emily opened up her file and pretended like she was reading notes.

"Um who do you work for?" Emily asked making her voice sound unsure.

"Oh you know I can't tell you that. But maybe if I had a deal something would come to me." Corey said smirking.

"I wish I had that kind of clearance and authority." Emily said.

"Oh I see your one of the bottom men. Always reporting to the boss being told what to do, aw man that shit sucks. I was in the same boat a few months ago but finally I made my way up and now I get the bigger jobs. More authority." Corey said.

"how'd you do that?" Emily asked showing true curiosity.

"Oh it wasn't too hard. You get a lot of jobs showing your loyalty after you succeed enough times you move up the the bigger jobs." Corey said.

"What are those?" Emily asked.

"Oh ya know like setting up the appointments. Being the bosses right hand man." Corey said.

"Oh I got ya." Emily said nodding and smiling.

"Yeah the bottom men all ya do is look for women and girls and plan out the kidnapping. Oh my God it's annoying." Corey said with disgust on his face.

"That must of made you mad." Emily said.

"Damn straight." Corey agreed.

"How many jobs did you have to do to finally move up?" Emily said appealing to his disgust.

"Too many. I personally had to do 8 successful jobs. But it depends for everyone. The better the planning and the more efficient the job is done the sooner you move up." Corey answered unknowingly confessing to kidnapping.

"How did you even get into this business?" Emily asked.

"Like everyone else, you gotta know a guy." He said smirking.

"How did you know this guy?" Emily asked.

"My brother got in. It was easy cash so he got me in too. But he got in with a phone call to the right person."

"and who's that?"

"The ring leaders. Jasper and Donovan."

"Thank you." Emily said and got up to leave.

"For what?" He said, surprise on his face.

"For telling me everything I needed to know." Emily said with a smile before walking away from the now screaming and cussing prisoner.

WITH JJ

After a short ride the car stopped and soon enough the trunk was open. Jasper was the one to get her from the car.

"Come on let's go." He said pulling her out of the trunk violently.

They each stood on a side of her holding her still tied arms. They walked up to the grand entrance of a huge house. Under different circumstances JJ would have admired its beauty. They rang the doorbell in a pattern. Probably so the person on the inside would know who it is. The door opened a crack at first and then all they way. They rushed her inside and she was now face to face with a tall older man. He was probably in his 40's to 50's and obliviously wealthy.

"Alright this little bitch will put up a fight. That alright?" Jasper asked.

"Makes me horny just thinking about it." The older man said giving her a dirty grin. JJ shuddered.

"Good. It's 500 for the hour and 1,000 for the second and 2,500 for the night. This ones expensive. She's a fed." Donovan said.

"I'll take 2 hours. My wife is coming home tonight." the older man replied. JJ couldn't be more grateful she didn't have to spend the night.

Taking her by the arm he led her upstairs to a large room. There were candles by the bed and rose petals at the foot of the bed. Noticing her staring he said, "i wanted it to be nice and comfortable for you."

JJ began to cry. She knew what was going to happen next and she didn't know how to stop it.

"Hey now its alright" he said putting his arms around her waist and pulling her close. She shivered at his touch. "Let's get these off." He continued, addressing her binds. As soon as they were off she threw a right hook at his jaw before running towards the door. The stun of the hit wore off quick and he was pressing her against the door. She screamed as he started to rip her clothes off. She brought her elbow back into his gut hoping to gain the advantage again. It worked but only for second because before she knew it she was being thrown on the bed. Almost all her clothes were off and she began to yell again. A swift knee to the jaw was all it took for JJ to be quiet. She whimpered quietly.

"Be a good girl. I don't want to have to hurt you again he said before removing her remaining clothes. She fought tirelessly. But it was to no avail. And it only earned her more hits to her already bruised and bloody body. She was weak and frail but she would not let him break her. It was like he read her mind. The next thing she knew he was on top of her tying her hands to the top of the bed. She began to cry again knowing her efforts were fruitless. He looked down at her, taking in the sight of her naked body. He started with her breasts biting and sucking on each of them vigorously. He unzipped his pants and showed her his length. He shoved his erection inside her and began to thrust. She screamed in pain again and again, but they went unheard. He continued to thrust and hurt her. After he raped her 4 times he began to kiss her all over, starting with her forehead and making his way down her bare body. Then he let his hands roam on her pelvic area. Without warning he shoved two fingers in her. Turning and twisting them inside her. She continued to scream and cry begging for him to stop. He pulled them out and kissed her hard on the mouth.

"Now it is time for the real fun." He said and gave her an evil grin. He moved his erect penis up to her mouth. "eat it." He said forcefully. She shook her head refusing to be violated any more then she already had been.

"Do it!" He yelled.

Much to her amazement and relief there was a knock on the door.

"Times up. Lets go." Jasper's raspy voice came through the big door.

"Dammit!" he yelled before putting his clothes back on,"Here ya go" he said giving her a nice cotton robe. "I always give the first ones a robe." He said smiling,"and it looks like if I hadn't you would have been going home naked!" He laughed and left the room. Leaving her to put on her new robe and sit in her pain. She was still sobbing from the trauma she had just endured.

"Oh Morgan," she cried, "I hope you still love these damaged goods" _cause that's all I am. Damaged goods. _she thought, before leaving the room that would consume her dreams for years to come.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Inside

WITH TEAM

"Go in there and tell him you will make a deal if he give us the numbers for the ring leaders. Then we can get on the inside and find JJ." Morgan said to Hotch.

"That does sound like a good idea but it is dangerous and risky." Hotch said.

"Come on Hotch you know we could do it. And right now it's the best lead we got towards finding JJ." Morgan said.

"Well what are you going to do when you get on the inside? You cant really kidnap people." Emily said.

"Well that's why I'll kidnap you. Then we will have to agents on the inside." Morgan said.

"No. Emily I will not let you go in there. Even though Morgan will be there they will still hurt you. I wont let them hurt you." Hotch said.

"Aaron. It's alright. I will be fine they won't hurt me, cause we will get JJ out before they can. And Hotch, Morgans right this may be our only chance to get JJ. We gotta take it, you know that." Emily said. Eventually Hotch reluctantly agreed. Hotch then walked into the interrogation room to make a deal.

"Hello I'm SSA Hotchner. And I am here to make a deal with you." It was not long before Hotch had both Jasper and Donovan's number. Their plan was ready to be set in action.

935-882-1202 was the number of Donovan Lewis. A big man with a short temper. He hoped to God he hadn't hurt JJ.

"Hi this Donovan?" Morgan asked in the most angry voice he had, hoping to sound intimidating, It wasn't hard considering he had anger boiling up inside him because he knew JJ was being put through hell.

"Who's askin?" A deep voice asked.

"My name is Casey Maxwell. Corey told me I should give you a call." Morgan said crossing his fingers. He could hear muffled voices talking.

"You know what we set up?"

"Of course." Morgan answered.

"Okay send a face shot and a body shot along with your contact information and your specialties to this email. ultimateauthorityUA . I'm looking forward to meeting you Casey."

"As to you" Morgan said before hanging up.

"Well hopefully it is that easy." Rossi said. Reid began to send the email of stuff they needed for Morgan.

"You ready for this?" Morgan asked Prentiss. She nodded and looked at Hotch before looking back at Morgan with another nod. She started to bite her nails. JJ had been missing for 24 hours now.

WITH JJ

JJ laid down on the cold hard ground of her temporary living space. At least she hoped it was temporary. She couldn't imagine living here. Living in constant fear and worry. And she couldn't bare to not be with her lover. Morgan. The tears began to fall at the thought of his name. How could he love her after the hell she went through? Oh but she loved him. More now then she ever had before. She quietly closed her eyes willing sleep to come, but she was interrupted when she heard the door slowly creep open. she pretended to be asleep, hoping that would save her from the torture she was sure would endure again the following day. A large hand covered her mouth, she opened her eyes wide in surprise.

"Shh. I just heard we had a fed here and I couldn't pass up the opportunity to get some of this." The man on top of her growled.

She bit his finger and vowed to herself that she would not _again _be violated by another man. As he shot back in pain she let out the loudest blood curdling scream she could manage, hoping someone would at least come see what the commotion was about. He slammed his hand back over her mouth and in a hushed tone said, "shut up bitch! Your gonna get me in trouble!" He said giving her a left handed punch to the jaw. The dim light lit up the room revealing the hidden mans face. She had never seen him before. Before being able to further memorize his face she turned her head to see Jasper standing in the doorway of her cell. She could feel the anger radiating off his body.

"what the hell are you doing?" He practically screamed at the unknown man on top of her.

"I'm sorry sir. Won't happen again." He said quickly before leaving the small room as fast as he could. Jasper just looked at her, after a few seconds he turned his body and left the room, turning the light off on his way out. She could hear him locking the door from the outside, then soft footsteps away from her door. She couldn't help a tiny grin at the small victory she had tonight. Now if only that happened every time I until her prince saved her.

WITH THE TEAM

"Morgan I just got a reply! Your in!" Reid announced.

"Okay what do I need to do?" Morgan asked

"your first job is obviously to kidnap someone. They want you to email back how when and who." Reid said.

"tell them late tonight, blitz attack and Brooke Foster, Emily's fake name." Morgan said. "Tell them she works a late shift every night and that I'm going to follow her home. Also tell them she is an ex-girlfriend, that's why I know her schedule so well already. and I will kidnap her blitz attack by tranquilizer to the neck. It's original and won't hurt Emily." Morgan reasoned.

"Okay they sent me an address. lets get you guys ready then we can take you over to the address." Reid said.

An hour later they were ready to go. Morgan was at the car and Emily was laying the backseat. He tied her up as gently as he could but tight enough to not draw suspicion.

"This might hurt a bit." Morgan said holding the tranquilizer needle in his hand.

"It's alright." Emily said with a little chuckle. He put it in her neck as softly as possible. And soon enough she was out. It was a weird sight seeing one of his best friends tied up and passed out in the back of his car.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Meeting

WITH MORGAN AND PRENTISS

Morgan had been waiting at the address or a little over 10 minutes now. He looked at his watch again 12:22 AM. He was beginning to worry. Prentiss was still passed out in the back of his car. He hoped she would be alright and JJ too.

"JJ I'm comin baby." He whispered into the night seconds before an old car showed up. Two big men got out of the car.

"Your here to show your loyalty eh?" One of them men asked. Morgan didn't answer he just opened the door and showed the unconscious Prentiss in the back of his car.

"Alright, give me your phone and any other means of communication with the world you may have." Morgan did so but didn't understand it. "We have strict rules here at the UA. Now, follow us, we are takin you to where the girls are held. This one is a little older but damn her body makes up for it. She will probably get a job pretty soon." One of them men said approvingly. He had to control his emotions and bite his tongue as they talked about her like that. He got in the car and followed their car for about a half an hour until he pulled up to a large building, much like the one they had just put a stop to a day ago. The car rolled to a stop and Morgan got out of the car. He went to the back and pulled Emily out as well. He put her over his shoulder in a fireman's carry and walked over to where the other men were standing close to the door.

"Ready?" The one asked him before opening the old door. They walked inside and the first thing Morgan saw was a bunch of big men around a large tv watching football with more beer then he had probably ever seen in the same room. One of the men that had escorted him quickly went to join the drunk group. Forcing his head to look away, they walked around a corner to where the stairs were.

"this leads to the basement. It's where all the girls are held. All the men that live here live on the 2nd and 3rd floors." He said leading him down the concrete stairs. Morgan had to keep his jaw from dropping. There were cages with girls. Girls chained in corners. He saw some rooms which was probably where they kept the good ones. JJ was most likely in one of these rooms probably terrified. The big burly man led him over to one of the rooms. It was like an interrogation room because it had the one way mirror.

"We can just put her in here for the rest of the night." He said unlocking the door and opening it. Much to his luck it was JJ's room. Now at least JJ could share her fear with Emily. He set her down next to a pale, bruised and bloody JJ. She was either unconscious or asleep either way his heart broke at the sight of her and not being able to do anything made his anger rise even more, it made him want to punch a wall. But he kept his cool. He left the room quickly and closed the door. The man who had been waiting in the door frame re-locked the door.

"you stayin here tonight?" The big man asked.

"Yeah my place is pretty crowded tonight so I thought I'd just bunk here."

"Alright I will show ya to a room." He walked back up the stairs with Morgan at a slow trot behind him. Every cell in his body told him to turn around and go help his lover but he knew he couldn't. It was tearing him apart and he'd only been there a short time. Before he knew it he was in a room with 2 bunk beds. Only one of the two bunk beds had stuff on them, implying the other one was free. He laid down on the bottom bunk. All he wanted was for JJ to be in his arms but at least he knew she was safe and alive. Now they just had to get out of here. That was the tricky part. And Morgan had no idea how to approach it.

WITH THE TEAM

"Has Garcia checked the tracking device on Morgan's car yet?" Reid asked the few remaining members of his team. When neither of the other men answered Reid offered to call her himself.

"Oracle of Quantico speak if you deign to hear truth." Garcia said but lack of enthusiasm.

"Garcia can you trace where Morgan's car is at right now."

"Faster than you can talk, alright is about 30 minutes east of the address he met at."

"Okay thanks Garcia." Reid said hanging up before she could say anything else.

"Alright I have a location on where they are at but I don't think we should raid tonight. We don't have enough man power and we aren't sure if his car is at the right place or not. And considering they aren't in immediate danger I think we should pick this up in the morning. None of us have slept in over 24 hours." Reid said.

"I agree. I will see you both bright and early tomorrow. Night." Hotch said grabbing his coat jacket and leaving the police station, followed closely by Rossi and Reid.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Enemy

WITH EMILY AND JJ

Emily woke up disoriented. After her memories came flooding back to her she looked down and slaw an unconscious sleeping blond. She realized it was JJ and attempted to wake her up, but her hands were still tied together. Finally a confused JJ woke up.

"Emily? I must still be dreaming." JJ slurred.

"No, No it's really me your not dreaming" Emily said, desperate to keep the blond awake.

"Emily what the hell?" JJ said confused.

"We set up an undercover operation to get you out of here. Morgan pretended to kidnap me. I can't believe we got put in the same cell." Emily said.

"What if they hurt you?" JJ asked concerned.

"I will be fine. It's you I'm worried about what the hell happened?" Emily asked examining JJ's injuries, well the ones she could see.

"about what you'd think." JJ said avoiding her stare.

"Okay," Emily said deciding to let it go,"my name is Brooke Foster by the way, and Morgan is Casey Maxwell." Emily said. JJ nodded still looking at the ground. JJ longed for Morgans touch. She hoped it wouldn't be long until she saw him.

"JJ you know you can always tell me anything." Emily said, worried about her best friend. Again JJ nodded but still said nothing. JJ was saved by the door opening

"Hey sweetheart. Oh look you have a friend now. This must be the new girl I was told about. What's your name?" Donovan said. Neither girl said anything.

"When I ask you a question you answer me bitch." Donovan yelled punching Emily in the stomach. She doubled over in pain, the awkward sitting position she was in was not making it any better. Through gritted teeth she said,"Go to hell." She again received his fist at her face and anywhere else until she was laying on the ground shaking from the pain.

"Stop it!" JJ continued to yell through out the entire beating.

"Feisty one ain't ya." Donovan said. When she didn't answer he looked at JJ, "you have another appointment in an hour. I will go get your clothes." He said leaving the room. JJ looked down at herself and remembered she was still wearing the robe from the last appointment. She shook her head and looked at Emily to see she was still shaking on the ground.

"Emily are you okay?" JJ asked. She saw a faint nod and turned her head away, tears in her eyes. She knew her friends meant the best and that they were only trying to help her, but now it was worse. Not only did she get abused she now has to watch her best friend suffer the same fate. Emily's voice pulled her put of her thoughts.

"What did he mean by appointment." Emily asked in a small voice. Lucky for JJ she didn't have to answer once again because Donovan walked in the room holding a small white dress with a bag of make up and hair supplies.

"Get yourself ready. We leave in an hour. We have a busy day today. I don't know if you will even come back here until tonight." He said leaving the room. JJ let the tears fall knowing that today would probably be the worst day of her life.

"Aw JJ." Emily said now sitting up.

"I don't want to talk about it." JJ managed to get out before breaking into a sob.

"Just tell me this. Did you have an appointment yesterday?" Emily asked carefully.

"yes." JJ said with a shudder. Emily had tears in her eyes. She couldn't stand to see her best friend like this. So, so broken. No. JJ is strong and whatever happened did not break her. Emily wouldn't let it. JJ slowly stood up and started to take off her robe. Luckily her bra and panties had survived the ordeal yesterday and she was wearing them under the robe. Emily started to turn her head but JJ stopped her.

"No you have to see the bruises." JJ said. Emily gasped at the sight of her strong media liaison. Her torso was nearly black and blue. She had several bruises and cuts all over her arms and legs. Her face however probably looked the worst of it all. There was hardly any clear skin between bruises. They were a nasty dark color and would take weeks to heal along with her many other injuries. Emily could guess that she had at least one broken rib from how dark her stomach was. But her eyes were drawn to the large bruises on the insides of her thighs.

"Oh JJ. You went through hell." Emily said through tears. JJ continued to sob as she put on the tight white dress. After she was done squeezing it on with the help of Emily she fixed her hair and make up to the best of her abilities. Her ever so weak body slowly giving up. As soon as JJ was done, the door opened only this time Jasper walked in.

"Come on let's go." He said roughly grabbing her right arm. She didn't even look back at a still shaking Emily as he dragged her out of the room. Emily could only wish her luck and pray for her as she went off to another day of hell. When were they going to get out of this horrible place?

.

please please please review! I will try to update as soon as possible but school starts tomorrow/: so I will be pretty busy with that and volleyball, but I hope you guys enjoy it! I won't know unless you review. So REVIEW(:


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Following

WITH MORGAN

"Hey buddy wake up. It's nearly 10." A grizzly man said shaking Morgan out of his deep slumber.

"What did you say?" Morgan asked. Wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"I said get up. It nearly 10." The man said and walked out of the room." Morgan looked around the room and realization dawned on him. _it's nearly 10? I haven't select this long since I was a teenager._ Morgan thought. He looked down and realized he was still wearing yesterday's clothes. He really needed to go to his place and get some stuff. He finally got it of bed and left his "room". When he found his way downstairs he heard a bunch of men in a room next to the one with a TV. He walked a fairly large kitchen, trying not to draw any attention to himself. That was a fail.

"Who are you?" One of the many men in the kitchen asked.

"I'm Casey Maxwell. I'm the new guy." Morgan said with a small chuckle.

"So you have already had your first job?" A different man asked. Morgan nodded and he continued,"success I take it?" He said. Again Morgan nodded.

"which one is it?" Another man asked.

"Aw dark hair about shoulder length. Amazing body, a little older than the rest." Morgan said trying to sell it. All the men nodded. Some introduced themselves while they ate, but Morgan was horrible with names. The only ones he could remember were a Sam, Joe and a Xavier. But he couldn't be sure. Soon enough he was done with his breakfast and he was looking for the man he had met last night at the meeting. When he found him he introduced himself as Hayden. Hayden gave him permission to go to his apartment and get his things. His escort ended up being the man he believed to be Sam. After a short 30 min round trip Morgan was back in his room putting his stuff away. When he was done he quietly made his way downstairs and looked for Emily and JJ's cell. It wasn't too hard to find again. He looked through the one way mirror and saw Emily on the ground asleep, but he didn't see JJ. He went to open the door but it was locked.

"Dammit." He mumbled and went up stairs in search of Hayden.

"Hey man. Could I get the key to my girls cell. I wanna see the look on her face after she finds out I'm the one who kidnapped her." Morgan said with a believable smirk. Hayden just looked at him for a few seconds before finally giving him the key. He made his way back downstairs and opened the door, he closed it behind him and ran to Emily's side.

"Emily. Emily! Wake up! Where's JJ?" Morgan said. A groggy Emily slowly came to.

"what?" She asked still confused. He gasped at her face. She had been beat. Bad.

"What happened?" He asked with concern.

"He beat me because I didn't give him respect. But don't worry about me! They sent JJ off to another appointment! We have to go get her before it happens again!" Emily said frantically.

"Again?" Morgan said alarmed,"She has already been raped? We were too late." Morgan said now defeated.

"It's not too late! Morgan, JJ is the strongest person I know. She will be fine. But we gotta get her outta there!" Emily said.

"I know, I know. Alright I'm sorry but I have to go." He said leaving and locking the door behind him. He was not gonna let another man touch his women. Not now, not ever. Morgan was determined.

WITH THE TEAM

"Has anyone secured that they are at the location of Morgans car?" Hotch asked.

"We had a drive by and his car was in front of a large old building like the one we put a stop to two days ago." Reid said.

"But we never actually saw any of them or anyone for that matter." Rossi said.

"How about contact with Morgan, any?" Hotch asked his two remaining team members.

"None. Garcia tried tracing his phone but it is off. They most likely took it." Reid answered.

"I would say let's do another raid but, from the last one we know all the extra men are there and we don't have the man power to take all of them. People and victims would be killed. We will just have to wait until they get out of there themselves." Hotch said emotionless as always.

"And with what happened last time, I'm not sure I can trust myself." Reid said disappointed.

"We are sitting ducks." Rossi said.

"Is there anything we can do?" Reid asked.

"As of right now, no. We are playing the waiting game." And with that Hotch stalked off.

"All of them better be alright or I swear to God I will personally kill the bastards myself." An angered Rossi exclaimed. Reid didn't answer he just prayed to God that they were alright. Especially his JJ.

WITH JJ

They had just pulled up to the house and JJ was already fighting tears. She didn't know if her body could handle any more abuse. She was weak and just wanted to sleep all the time, knowing that would take her pain away. Even if it was just temporary.

"Are you crying?" Donovan asked her disbelief in his eyes.

"No." She muttered through gritted teeth.

"We don't have time for that shit. Suck it up. This is your new life. Better get used to it or your gonna be miserable." Donovan said shrugging his shoulders, "Life's a bitch." JJ didn't answer. She continued to stare at the ground and walk between the two big men. Although Donovan did talk way more than Jasper, she could tell Jasper was the dominant one. Even though he was in such a horrible job, she could see wisdom in his eyes. Reminding her of Gideon. Oh how she missed his kind wise eyes. But there was no time to think of that, she needed to get out of there. She looked around. They were in the middle of nowhere. Only a large house in sight. Any means of escape were futile, and would only reward her a beating on her already bruised body. Finally they reached the doorstep of another large house. They same procedure happened as the day before and she walked inside accompanied by Jasper and Donovan once again. They repeated the prices and a deal was set up. She was to stay with this man for 2 hours. He was probably worse than the last one. He was younger but he was very ugly. She looked around and couldn't help but compare the two houses. Both great in size and beauty, although this one had less of a homey feeling. It was void of any pictures suggesting this man was single and lived alone. She was soon enough alone in a large room with the ugly man.

"Don't worry sweetheart. I will be easy." He said. And he was sincere the raping did not hurt as much, physically, as the day before. But the psychological pain would be there forever and haunt her memories. The two hours went by slowly, and once again she was in the car looking out the window as she went to her next appointment. She began to give up. She was void of any emotions, and couldn't help but think that death was a better option. After 3 more appointments they were on their way back to the old building. It was late, JJ couldn't wait to just pass out on the cold hard ground of her cell. She didn't care anymore. Whether she lived or she died, JJ was entering a catatonic state.

.

REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

WITH JJ AND EMILY

Emily was really worried about JJ. Emily had woke up in the middle of the night and noticed JJ sleeping next to her. The blonde had returned, hopefully with out to much damage. But Emily had been to tired to check. Now it was late in the morning and JJ was stilling sleeping next to her. She was in the same position as she had been when Emily has awoke during the night. _well maybe that means she isn't having nightmares. _Emily thought, determined to stay optimistic. Emily continued so stare at nothing in particular. She wasn't sure what to do with herself, there was nobody to talk to and she didn't know when she would be able to see anybody else. She looked around, her body still throbbing from the last beating she took. Hers wasn't nearly as bad as JJ's, and she couldn't imagine what she was going through. She herself had been through some rough encounters but never _rape. _Oh her poor JJ. She couldn't wait until they were out of this hellhole. The door opened dragging her out of her thoughts. The first person she saw was Morgan, but he was closely followed by another man she had never seen before He was carrying to plates of food. Morgan was the first to talk, "Morning Brooke. How was your night?" Morgan asked playing the part.

"Like you care." Emily shot back.

"I don't want to hurt you so don't make me." Morgan said, even convincing Emily of the threat. Emily didn't answer.

"Aw she is still asleep. Lazy bitch." The other man said directed at JJ. Emily bit her lip at the hurtful comment. The man set the two plates of food down and left the room. Leaving Morgan and the girls.

"She is still asleep? It must of been some day yesterday." Morgan said staring at JJ.

"You have know idea." Emily said through gritted teeth knowing full well she endured all hell yesterday.

"I was thinking, we might be able to get out tonight." Morgan said looking behind him to make sure nobody could hear him, "I know where the keep the keys for your room, and they are all dead out by 2 AM. The ring leaders don't stay here. Just the bottom men and some middle men. I checked, my car is still parked out in front of the building. They took my keys but I am pretty sure I can hot wire my car still. I know you have no track of time, but try to stay awake until then. The hard part will be getting JJ out. She is obviously exhausted and in need of medical attention. Well I better go, see you tonight. Take care of my baby." Morgan hurried and left the room. Emily was feeling hopeful for the rescue plan. She looked at JJ who was still asleep. She gently nudged her hoping to wake her up quickly.

"JJ. Come on wake up sweetie." She continued to nudge her and say her name. Getting louder and more forceful when JJ failed to wake up. After a few more frantic try's. JJ slowly opened her eyes and sat up. She didn't say a word and looked at the stone wall in front of her. She continued to stare, oblivious of Emily's voice next to her.

"JJ? Honey please answer me. Can you hear me?" Emily asked showing worry in her voice. JJ never even flinched.

"You must be in shock." Emily said as the realization dawned on her. "We need to get you to a doctor now." But how was she suppose to tell Morgan? She wasn't suppose to see him for the rest of the day and well into the night.

"Oh God, if you are listening, please have mercy on us and send Morgan in. If not for me, for JJ. She needs a doctor." Emily started to cry before drifting into a restless sleep. While JJ sat there un-phased, also in a deep sleep. Her body and mind were struggling to find a way to continue on.

WITH THE TEAM

"Anything new I should know?" Hotch asked walking out of the temporary conference room the PPD had lent to them.

"No new leads. No nothing." Reid answered defeated.

"They won't be in there much longer. Morgan will find away to get them out. He would sacrifice his life if it meant no more pain for the two women." Rossi said hopefully.

"Well let's talk best case scenarios and worst case scenarios so we are prepared for anything." Hotch said.

"Worst case scenario: they all die." Reid answered with no emotion.

"Thank you for that insight Dr." Rossi said sarcastically. Reid didn't take the bait but continued to think.

"Best case: they all get home safely with minor injuries." Hotch said.

"I just want them ALL alive,Even if that means they are in the hospital for weeks." Reid said.

"We all do, buddy." Rossi said patting him on the back.

"What would you guys do if one or all of them die?" Hotch asked void of emotion as usual.

"Professionally?" Reid asked, and Hotch nodded, "I don't know if I could stay in the BAU." Reid answered honestly.

"The same goes for me. I wouldn't be able to handle part of my family dying. It would leave a huge hole in my heart." Rossi said. Tears were in his eyes. Curse killers and psychopaths. They made him get too damn emotional. Especially when they put his family at risk. He honestly couldn't stand it anymore. He left the room with out a word, leaving the other two men to ponder is departure.

"Are they gonna be okay?" Reid asked.

"I don't know. But God I hope so. I already lost my immediate family to this job. I'm not about to lose anymore." Hotch said then leaving the room the same way as Rossi. Reid pondered his friends for a long time before finally finding the strength to get up and leave the room as well. It had been a long case. A long week. A long day. Reid was sure getting sick of it. He was going to find his family whether it meant no sleep again or sacrificing his life. He didn't care. He would do anything for the people he loved most in this world.

WITH THE GIRLS

Emily could tell it was getting later into the night as she continued to get more and more sleepy. But she fought her heavy eyelids. Her dry eyeballs. Her aching body. Her throbbing head. None of that mattered right now. All that mattered was that they get out of there safely and to a doctor. JJ had progressively gotten worse. She still wasn't responding and refused to look anywhere but the stone wall.

"JJ you have been staring at the same place for _hours_! Hours JJ! Come on look at me! What is so damn interesting about that stupid wall huh? Snap out of it!" Emily yelled. But she still got no response from her scared friend. Every now and then tears would fall down her face. Her subconscious was even depressed. Even though JJ couldn't physically control her body, she was still in there crying for help. She longed to hear the voice of her best friend but she just couldn't get her out of it. And she didn't know what would. Maybe Morgan? She loved Morgan desperately. They were such a cute couple and she couldn't, wouldn't let something like this tragedy tear them apart. She vowed to herself that she would help them make their relationship work. Emily got sleepier and sleepier as it got later. And finally she stopped fighting it and welcomed the darkness.

She awoke so a hand gently shaking her and a familiar voice speaking, "Emily wake up. We have to go _now._" Morgan said urgently. She quietly gathered herself from her deep sleep and stood up, a little to fast, she fell back on the ground helplessly. The malnutrition and dehydration were staring to take its toll. But she would fight. She would fight for JJ. JJ deserved the best and she was in awh of her everyday when she went to work. JJ was the strongest person she knew. So for JJ she would push and get them out of this horrible place they had had to stay at.

"I'm okay." she murmured over and over until regaining her feet. Morgan scooped up a sleeping JJ and carried her bride style to the door. Soon enough they were walking up the old creaky stairs, careful not to step on a creaky board. Her thoughts jinxed them. Emily stepped on a very loud creaky board. She froze in fear, straining to hear any sounds of movement. After several seconds of silence. They continued to slowly move up the old staircase. Once to the top, Morgan checked around all the corners and made sure it was okay for them to walk out. They were just to the door when they heard the sound of footsteps upstairs. Morgan cursed under his breath.

"Come on! Hurry lets go!" He said frantically pushing Emily with JJ's feet out the door. The footsteps got closer. They quickly shut the door behind them and sprinted toward Morgan's car. Emily opened the back door for him and he gently, but quickly, laid JJ on the back seats. He closed the car door and raced to the drivers side. He jumped in while Emily jumped in the passenger seat. He began to try and start the car with out his keys. After 3 futile attempts they heard the front door open and a large man walk out. In the dark they had no way to identify him, other than large and scary.

"Hurry!" Emily screamed in fright. The man now spotting them started to sprint towards the car yelling at them. He was 30 feet away. Then 20. Now nearly 10. He was on Emily's side of the car, and he was now trying to yank the door open. He succeeded and grabbed Emily by the hair dragging her out of the car. She screamed in pain at the sudden movement. He yanked a knife from his pocket and brought it up to her neck. Emily stopped fighting instantly.

"Hey you don't have to do this man." Morgan said trying to reason with the unstable man. He didn't say anything he just breathed heavily and dug his knife slightly into her neck. She felt the hot sticky substance slide down her throat. Morgan walked around the car and continued to talk to him, trying to ease his anger. It was the only chance Emily had. "Your okay, you don't want to hurt her. It could get you in serious trouble." Morgan was now only a few feet away from them, he lunged for the knife but missed and ended up tackling both of them to the ground. He heard Emily grunt as she was slammed to the ground under the men. He saw the mans arm raise and before he could do anything he watched as he plunged it into Emily's porcelain stomach. She screamed the loudest scream he had ever heard in agony. He tackled the man and took the bloody knife from his hand before stabbing him for hurting Emily. He heard Emily groan and a faint stop and he rushed over to her side.

"Emily! No! I can't lose you again!" Morgan screamed. He took off his shirt and pressed it against her bleeding wound. "Hold this here." He said scooping her off the ground and carrying her to the car. He gently put her in the front see and ran around to the other side. On his first try he had the car going.

"yes!" He shouted and shifted the car into gear before speeding away. Emily was panting from pain and Morgan was panting from the work he just had to do. But they were away from that horrible place. And now he could get 2 of his favorite ladies to the hospital. He turned back and looked at JJ. She looked so broken. He couldn't help the tears that fell as he drove towards the nearest hospital. They were happy and sad tears. Happy to finally have his girl back and out of danger. Sad to know that JJ would still have trauma for the rest of her life. It killed him that there was nothing he could do about it. He slammed his fist on the wheel of the car, waking Emily from her sleep.

"Morgan it's okay. _groan _She's okay. _groan _And she will be okay. No matter how hard they tried, _groan _they didn't break our JJ. _groan _She will snap out of this in a beat and be back at work impressing us all soon enough." Emily said with a yawn.

"I'm sorry I woke you. Go back to sleep. We will be at the hospital in about a half hour. I will wake you up when we get there." Morgan said. Staring down the dark empty road. His girls will be alright. He was sure of it. Especially his JJ. And if she wasn't he wasn't. He wouldn't be able to live without her. Although he kept up his player boy persona, he had never loved a girl more than JJ. She was his one and only. And without her he had no purpose in life. She better pull through. Hope was all Morgan had as he sped down the black road making impeccable time. Same for Emily. She was his best friend and he couldn't stand to lose her again. He wouldn't.

.

TBC. Only a few chapters left I think! Please review! It keeps me motivated!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The Hospital

"Em, wake up. We are here." Morgan said. He was really worried about her stab wound it was bleeding a lot. "Can I get some help over here?!" Morgan yelled. He was right next to the emergency rom entrance. 2 paramedics rushed over.

"What the deal here?" One of them asked.

"I have got an unconscious one in the back that is in desperate need of medical care and this one has got a stab wound. Also in need of medical care." Morgan answered urgently. Another paramedic came over with two gurneys. First Morgan helped them lift Emily on one then JJ. They were both rushed into the emergency room with paramedics shouting things he had never heard of. A minute later he was sitting by himself in the waiting room. He decided to walk over to the receptionist and ask if he could borrow a phone.

"Um excuse me? Do you have a phone I could use?" Morgan asked. The receptionist eyed him for a moment with concern. It occurred to him that he didn't have a shirt on NAND Emily's blood was covering his chest.

"Are you sure you don't need a doctor?" She asked.

"No I just need a phone." Morgan was getting inpatient. She pointed a little ways down the hallway and he located a phone connected to the wall. He typed in the first number that came to his mind. Hotch.

Hotch awoke from a deep sleep to his phone ringing.

"Hotchner." He grumbled. He looked at his clock it was nearly 3 AM.

"Hotch. Its Morgan you need to get to the hospital now. We are at Arizona State."

"I will be there in 20 minutes. Have you called anyone else?"

"Nope just you. By the way Emily has been hurt. Get down here and I will tell you." Morgan said. Hotch didn't answer he just hung up and jumped out of bed. would his Emily be alright? He was near a breaking point. If he lost Emily. . . He couldn't even finish the thought. He had already lost Haley he was not going to lose Emily too.

-–-

Morgan called the rest of the team and went to the receptionist desk to find out if they had any information on either of the girls. They didn't and Morgan resumed his seat in the waiting room. A few minutes later a frazzled Hotch showed up.

"Where is she? What happened?" Hotch asked.

"When we escaped a man had caught us. He uh-stabbed Emily. She is in surgery right now I haven't heard anything else. JJ is also in surgery. She is in pretty bad condition." Morgan said. Hotch was fuming.

"I'm gonna kill the sick bastard." Hotch said. He was pacing the room. 15 minutes later the rest of the team was there. Morgan and Hotch were pacing with worry for their lovers while Garcia, Rossi and Reid sat in the chairs not saying anything. An hour and a half later a doctor came out.

"Family of Emily Prentiss." The doctor said. The whole team jumped up.

"Your all family?" The doctor asked.

"We are her family." Garcia said dignified.

"Well other than her stab wound, she had several bruises and cuts to her face and abdomen. She also has a minor concussion but only one broken rib. We have already set it. Her stab wound however barley missed a vital organ. She had internal bleeding but the surgery was able to repair the damage. She should be able to go home tomorrow afternoon as long as she gets a lot of rest and slow movement. Tonight we are going to keep her over for observation mostly. One of you can go see her now, but she is heavily sedated. Room 207 down the hall." The doctor finished and started to walk away.

"Wait, what about Jennifer Jareau?" Morgan asked with fear in his voice.

"I'm sorry. . .Im not her doctor." He replied. Morgan let out a deep breath and walked over the the receptionist to once again see if she had any information. She didn't and he continued to pace the waiting room while Hotch went to go see Emily. He walked in her room and saw she was sleeping. He grabbed a chair and brought it up next to her bed. He grabbed her hand and let the tears he had been holding back fall. He looked at her very bruised face, he suddenly got very angry and vowed to himself to make the bastards pay for everything they had done to his agents. He must have been squeezing her hand because she immediately woke up and looked into his dark eyes.

"Aaron. I'm fine." Emily said fighting sleep.

"I love you so much. I thought I had lost you." His voice cracked.

"You could never lose me. No matter how hard you tried." Emily said with a smile.

"I love you baby. Now go to sleep. You need your rest." Hotch ordered.

"I love you too." She mumbled before letting darkness overcome her aching body.

Back in the waiting room Morgan was still pacing.

"Derek you should really get checked put by the doctor too." Garcia said. He had washed off the blood but he was still shirtless and ahead a cut on his hand from the struggle with the knife.

"Im fine." He growled. Garcia let it go and thought about her poor girls. They were going through so much pain, she could feel it. She wished she had a magic wand that she could use to take away all their pain. 30 minutes later a different doctor came out.

"Jennifer Jaraeu." Once again the team jumped up and headed over. He gave them a weary look.

"It has to be family." He said. Garcia again told him they were family, not taking no for an answer.

"I am particularly worried about her state of mind. She is in a catatonic state and has not responded to anyone since coming in. Also from the looks of it, she hasn't been responding for hours. She had internal bleeding, but the surgery repaired the damage. She has 3 broken ribs that we have set. Um minor to severe bruising all over her body. Especially her face. She has a mild concussion. And severe signs of sexual abuse. We ran a rape kit. Which obviously came back positive. She had a lot of tearing as well as 5 different DNA's. We have her on some medication to prevent pregnancy and STD's. She will have to stay here until she comes out of her catatonic shock. Then after that will depend on how long she was unresponsive." The doctor finally finished.

"When will she come out? And when can we see her?" Morgan asked with tears in his eyes.

"Honestly I can't say for certain. I would guess at least a few days. Her mind and body just don't know how to cope with the emotional and physical trauma. One of you can go see her right now. She is on heavy sedatives to help the pain, and she looks like she is awake but she won't say anything. She won't even move her eyes. I have to warn you there is a possibility she won't come out." The doctor had sad eyes. "She is in room 212." Morgan didn't even look back before practically running to her room. She was hooked to several different machines. The sight scared him. Her brilliant blue eyes stared straight ahead unmoving.

"Jayje?" Morgans voice quavered. She didn't answer just like the doctor had said. Her face and body were so bruised. Nearly unrecognizable. She had an oxygen tube under her nose. At least she was breathing on her own. She looked so battered and broken, Morgan couldn't fight the tears anymore. He pulled a chair up next to her bed.

"I still love you. So much. More than I ever have. Whatever happened doesn't matter, we will get through it. I hope you know that I could never live without you. I need you. Please Jayje. Look at me, blink, do something! I NEED YOU!" Morgan broke down, laying his head in her lap. He looked up and heard a raspy voice call his name.

"Derek?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The Healing

"Jayje! Your responding!" Derek shouted. A nurse and a doctor quickly came in.

"Jennifer how are you feeling?" The doctor asked.

"Um better I think." JJ said confused.

"Well thats good I think," He said smiling, "I am going to check your blood pressure while the nurse pricks your finger to check your blood." He walked over closer and grabbed JJ's arm.

"NO! Don't touch me! Please don't hurt me!" JJ cried. She tried to get out of the bed, but Morgan and the nurse wouldn't let her. She started to kick and scream violently.

"Please don't hurt me! No! No, no, no!" JJ yelled. It took several minutes for JJ to calm down.

"I am going to go get a female doctor." He whispered in Morgans ear and left the room. JJ was still crying.

"Aw JJ it's okay. He is gone now. Please don't cry." Morgan said rubbing her back in circular motions while she cried into his shoulder.

"Im sorry. I didn't mean to freak out. I thought he was going to hurt me. . .I'm sorry." JJ mumbled.

"Your okay Jayje. You didn't do anything wrong." Morgan said, still trying to soothe her fears. An older female doctor walked in.

"Hello Jennifer. Are you feeling alright now?" The doctor asked. Her voice was oddly soothing. JJ nodded slightly. "Would it be alright if I checked your blood pressure?" She asked. Again JJ nodded and held out her bruised arm. She checked her blood quickly and left the room. There was silence for a long time, neither knowing what to say.

"I will let you be now." Morgan said standing up to leave the room. It killed him inside. All he wanted was to stay and be with JJ, to make sure she was okay. But he knew she needed time and space.

"No. Please stay." JJ begged trying to keep the fear out of her voice, "I don't want to be alone." She nearly whispered the last part.

"Of course." Morgan said and sat back down.

"So I guess you know what happened." JJ said, staring at her hands.

"And it doesn't even matter. We will get through this. I love you so much. You know that right?" Morgan said. JJ didn't answer.

"Look at me Jayje. I do. I love you more than I ever have. And it makes me sick to think about what those bastards did to you. I want nothing more than to kill their sorry ass. I thought I had lost you. I don't know how I would have gone on. Your the best thing in my life. I love you Jennifer Jareau." Morgan finished.

"I love you too Derek. You have no idea what it means to me to hear you say that." JJ said her eyes filling with tears, "I swear I have never cried so damn much in my life." JJ said trying to make a joke in the awful situation. Morgan smiled and leaned in to kiss her. She backed away slightly.

"Im sorry. It's just going to have to take some getting used to." JJ said disappointed. Morgan nodded.

"I understand." He said backing away.

"I didn't mean don't kiss me. I'm ready now." She said. Morgan cave a small chuckle before leaning in and kissing her porcelain lips.

Hotch walked out of Emily's room so that someone else could see her. Both Garcia and Reid went in since now two people could see her at a time. She was still asleep so Garcia and Reid took a seat next to her bed. After about 10 minutes Emily's eyes slowly fluttered open.

"I knew there was someone in my room." She said with a sleepy voice.

"You got me." Garcia joked.

"How are you?" Reid asked.

"I am alright. First time I have been stabbed. I gotta say hurts like hell. Don't try it." She joked with her coworkers.

"I am so glad you are okay." Garcia said. Tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

"Hey now, no crying here. I am fine and I will be back to work in no time." Emily said smiling. Garcia nodded. "Uh how is JJ?" Emily asked, obviously very worried.

"We haven't seen her yet. Morgan is still in there. But she did come out of her catatonic shock." Reid said.

"Good. I was so worried about her. How is her emotional state do you know?" Emily asked.

"I don't, but probably about how you'd imagine." Reid shuffled his feet.

"Poor Jayje." Garcia mumbled.

"She will be okay. She is strong." Emily said. Both of them nodded. They were silent for a long time. Emily finally fell asleep again and Reid and Garcia quietly left the room. Rossi went in next but she never woke up while he was in there. He just sat quietly and watched her even breathing. Hotch came in next and sat down. After a few minutes he started to nod off but was quickly awakened by the sound of screaming. He looked over at Emily to make sure she was alright but she was still sound asleep. The screaming was coming from another room. He walked over to the doorway and looked outside. It was coming from JJ's room. He saw Morgan get thrown out of the room and the door slam shut.

"What's going on?" Hotch asked, very concerned.

"We were both sleeping there, content, and she started to scream, I figured she was having a nightmare so I tried to gently wake her up. She began to hyperventilate then stopped breathing all together. They are in there doing CPR right now." Morgan's voice cracked. He turned his head, then out of nowhere brought up his fist and hit the wall as hard as he could. He grunted then slid to the ground putting his head in his hands and between his knees. Hotch patted him all the shoulder.

"It's alright." He said trying to help the younger agent. The doctor came out of JJ's room.

"Agent Morgan?" He asked.

"That's me." He said standing up.

"We were able to calm her down and get her breathing again. She is asking for you." The doctor said then turned and walked away. Morgan went back into JJ's room while Hotch went back to Emily's room.

"JJ, honey, what happened?" Morgan asked.

"I had a nightmare." JJ sobbed, "They were doing it again." JJ sobbed even louder.

"No sweetheart they are gone. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again. I promise." Morgan said grabbing her hand. She flinched at the touch but soon relaxed. He put his other arm around her shoulder and pulled her in close to his chest. She tensed, but again relaxed into his warm embrace.

"Will I ever be okay?" She asked.

"Of course not sweetie. Your in a relationship with me." Morgan said trying to make her laugh. He succeeded and heard a little giggle come from JJ's small mouth.

"Oh Derek Morgan you never cease to amaze me." JJ said, falling asleep in his loving arms.

**Should I do more healing? Like more after math and back at home getting into the groove of things? Or end it here? Let me know! Please!(: **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The Punishing

Morgan had finally drifted off to sleep next to JJ in the small hospital room. It was the first night of a deep sleep ever since his girl had gone missing. Finally she was safe and back in his loving embrace. Morgan awoke so screaming in the middle of the night. He looked over to see JJ struggling beneath the covers.

"JJ! Wake up!" He said shaking her gently but as forcefully as possible. She continued to fight with the covers. Finally a nurse came in and turned on the light. Both the nurse and Morgan tried to wake her up. She eventually came to, gasping for breath. "Jayje? Are you alright?" She simply nodded and fell back on to the bed exhausted.

"Do you want some sleeping pills? To put you in a deeper sleep and hopefully ease the nightmares." the nurse asked kindly. JJ compiled showing a weakness, which she normally did not do. Morgan noticed this. _this is going to be a lot of healing, a lot of time. _Morgan thought, not sure how he felt about it. Several minutes later the light was off, JJ was again falling asleep, and Morgan was left to ponder his thoughts. He knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep anytime soon. And so he thought. The rest of the night brought no adventure, just peaceful sleeping. The next day arrived and the team was ready to take Emily home. They only wished JJ could be coming as well, but they understood that right now, the hospital was the best place for there little media liaison. While JJ had been in the hospital the team had caught the horrible men that had hurt JJ, they had been prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law. None of them would ever see the light of day again. As well as the men that had "bought" and raped her. JJ's demons were going behind bars.

A few days later JJ was released and went home only to sleep her pain away. Morgan stayed with her every night and comforted her every second she needed it. He was her hero. Right when she needed it most. The days past slowly and soon JJ's bruises and injuries began to fade and go away. The nightmares became less vivid and less often, giving Morgan and JJ the normal love life they needed. Two months later JJ was back at work and feeling better than she had in a long time. She had talked to her own psychiatrist as well as the one at work. She had began to come to terms with what happened. She was staring to feel ready to let the team back into her life. It was a late night and JJ was doing some leftover paperwork from the last case. It was finally the weekend, JJ was ecstatic to go home and stay there for 3 whole days. Morgan quietly snuck up behind her and covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" He said in an unnatural voice.

"Hotch?" JJ asked sarcastically. Morgan chuckled and turned her around before planting a soft kiss on her lips. She returned the kiss with as much passion as she could before finally breaking away for air.

"I love you Jennifer Jareau." Morgan said kissing her again on the mouth.

"As to you Derek Morgan. My one and only." She replied.

"Whadya say we rent a movie and get take out for tonight?" Morgan asked.

"Sounds perfect." JJ answered grabbing her stuff she followed him out the door and to her car.

"I will be at your place with food and a movie in a a half hour." Morgan said before kissing her goodbye and walking to his car.

* * *

JJ had just gotten home. She dropped her stuff on the couch and collapsed next to it. She was exhausted. It had been a long grueling case. It was about this psychopath woman that was kidnapping new born babies to fill her fantasy and want for a little baby. They had finally caught her after she made a mistake in the 3rd murder of the little child. JJ shuddered at the thought. But it made her think. Her and Morgan had been having the best love life she could hope for. Especially after the hell she had endured. But all was well, they were having the time of their lives. Thinking of the topic she decided to take a pregnancy test before Morgan got there just for fun. And she did want to make sure her job wouldn't be affected say he _had _gotten her pregnant. She slowly got up from the couch mustering all the energy she had. A few minutes later she walked out of the bathroom with her jaw hanging wide open. She heard Morgan knocking at the door and walked over, it must have been locked, otherwise he would have just walked in. She opened the door still in utter shock.

"Jayje? You alright?" Morgan asked.

"Derek. . .I-Im pregnant!" JJ said jumping into his arms with a wide grin on her face.

"Baby are you serious?" Morgan asked with disbelief.

"Im serious! You going to be a dad!" JJ said nearly jumping for joy. Oh she couldn't wait to have a little squirt running around, dark skin like Morgan's but blue eyes like hers. Oh they were sure to have a gorgeous baby. It was inevitable. She smiled at the thought.

"Im pregnant." JJ said again still not sure if it was really happening or not.

"What are we going to tell the team?!" Morgan said.

"We will tell them the truth! Oh they will be so excited!" JJ exclaimed.

"Your pregnant." Morgan repeated picking her up and spinning her in a circle. He set her down on the ground and gave her a soft kiss.

"I love you." Morgan said. All JJ could do was grin.

* * *

**THE END(:**

**tell me what you think?**


End file.
